


The Moment it went Silent

by Numinous_Lost



Series: A pile of one shots and short stories because I have no self control. [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, But this should be expected, Explicit Language, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Gavin says Fuck A LOT, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, aversion to fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numinous_Lost/pseuds/Numinous_Lost
Summary: Gavin Reed doesn't do holidays. He never had, he never needed to. His family had never been into it.Not to mention, it meant that he got to avoid fireworks at every chance he got. He didn't really know why, but the sound always set him on edge. So avoiding it? A hell of a good thing to do. Which is why he thought he was going to have a nice, quiet night to himself.Why did the fucking android always have to butt in?





	The Moment it went Silent

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been helping my little sister write some pretty dark stuff. So to relieve myself of that, I needed fluff. It was time, before we dipped back into everything else. 
> 
> Also, as a side note, this is actually how i feel about fireworks. Over new years I was doing this exact same flinch, because the sound just fucks me up and not in the best way. It's always worth it though, because I find fireworks to be absolutely gorgeous! Plus that whole spending time with your loved ones thing. That's chill too.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! Let's make 2019 one that shines!

Holidays were never really something special for Gavin Reed. Christmas was a high crime day, so he usually just volunteered to work it. Hank had Connor to care for, after all, Tina always went home. Chris had a little one to take care of, just born into this crazy fucking world. So if that left him with himself and the androids over the holidays, well, then he got to suffer. 

But the double time and holiday pay eased that suffering  _ just _ enough.

His partner helped as well, even if Nines wasn’t there on Christmas. No, being the equivalent of the younger brother to the overly ambitious RK800 meant that  _ Christmas was for family! _ Or so Gavin had heard far too many times for his liking.  He shuddered at the mere thought, listening to a drunk swear around cell one, and the soft snores of the robber in cell two. Nope, this was the nights that he couldn’t help but sign up for. It was a  _ peace  _ that just didn’t settle too often through the precinct.

Naturally, he signed up for New Years as well. Fowler knew why, though most people didn’t know the actual reasoning that he signed up for this particular day. It was the same reason that he took the drive to Port Hope on the Fourth of July and set himself up, camping as far away from people as he could find for the weekend. The farther away from people, the less chance that he would have to deal with fireworks. Fuck, he hated them so much.

RK900 cocked an eyebrow up when he saw the name on the email. Peeking over the desk, Gavin was kicked back, tuning out the world for just a brief moment. Headphones in, music all the way up, it was his way of saying that he wasn’t taking any questions.  Conan had gotten used to this, of course. There were ways to convince the detective to listen… Without making a ruckus. Occasionally, the android could have a touch of decorum, unlike his problematic partner.

The mug of coffee touched down on the desk, before the android tapped his calf lightly. Angry grey eyes flickered open, ready to go off at whoever was disturbing him. They softened just slightly though, glancing from the coffee to Nines, and he reluctantly sat up instead. Taking the coffee in his hands, he held the mug in his grasp, just letting the warmth wash over him,.

“I’m concerned as to why you are working on New Years Eve, Detective Reed.” He almost spat out the coffee at the comment, figuring that a case file had wound their way to his desk instead. Not questions about his  _ damn  _ personal life _. _

“Don’t worry about it, tin can.”

“We are passed that point, Detective. RK800 will be quite disappointed if you don’t join him for the holiday.”

“I said,  **don’t worry about it.** ”

Conan’s brow furrowed slightly, eyes fixated on him for just a moment longer. Something was off, he was just trying to determine what it was. He knew that Reed didn’t trust him yet, there was a lot that he was still hiding from the android. Those walls around him were almost aggravating, but instead of pushing him further, he did the most logical thing. Settling back at his computer, he also sent out a quick email, offering his services as well. Fowler quickly accepted, knowing that if the android was here as well, no one would need to babysit Reed. A win-win situation, really.

 

[ **#313 248 317-87** **> >>** **#313 248 317-53** ]

Forgive me. I won’t be able to join you on the upcoming holiday. I feel like it might be a good opportunity to gain information on Detective Reed.

[  **#313 248 317-53** **> >> ** **#313 248 317-87** ] 

Are you serious? Hank and I were really looking forward to it.

[ **#313 248 31 -87** **> >>** **#313 248 317-53** ]

It’s already been accepted by the captain. Forgive me, Connor.

[  **#313 248 317-53** **> >> ** **#313 248 317-87** ] 

Okay, but you owe me big time! Contact me if you need  _ anything _ okay?

 

“Oh my  **_god_ ** **,** stop doing your weird telepathic thing. You have  _ mouths _ . Use them.” Gavin groaned, knowing the look that the two of them got by now.  He would be freaking out if someone was talking directly into his brain, but to be fair, he wasn’t a fucking plastic either. Standing up, he huffed and tapped Tina on the shoulder, nodding towards the break room. He needed some nice,  _ human _ conversation. 

                                                                                             -----------------

Honestly, if Gavin felt like telling the truth instead of just being a gigantic asshole, he would admit to how much he actually enjoyed having the beast of an android as a partner. He wasn’t the constant ray of sunshine that Connor was, he was quiet. He could intimidate the hell out of almost anyone, He was efficient, and half the time he kept Reed on track. Ambition was a strong motivator, but a person could only get so far if they didn’t finish up all the busy work that went with it. Gavin found himself getting yelled at quite a lot less in the last month, than probably his entire career. Plus, Nines was attractive as hell, and having something nice to look at never actually hurt. 

All of this added up to one thing, the tin can being damn useful.

But he hadn’t expected the android not to leave with Connor and Hank. He quirked an eyebrow up in question, but Conan just waved it off as he got up to walk the two out and wish his brother luck in the new year. He returned in silence, just typing away at things.

 

Just typing.  
Only _typing.  
_No explanation as to why he was just _sitting_ _there_.

Gavin huffed in an attempt to get his attention, and failed. He slammed his hands down on the desk, and still got no reaction. Dumping files on his desks barely made him move, other than to pick up the file and start to check it over.

Gavin was  _ annoyed. _

“What the hell are you doing here, you prick?” He asked finally, moving to sit on the edge of the android’s desk. “Aren’t you supposed to be hanging out with the dynamic duo? The precinct isn’t really the greatest  around this time of the year, y’know.” He offered, kicking the edge of Conan’s chair, pushing him slightly to the side. “Go out and actually enjoy the night or something. How do you fucks even party?”

“We don’t.“ No, there was a correction to that. “I don’t. Christmas was a waste of my time, so I declined the invitation.”

Cold. The sort of response he expected. “But what about you detective? You seem more like the type to drink until dawn. Considering you’ve done that at least once since I’ve began here, it seems like the ideal night for such behavior.”

“Naw. It’s no fun if everyone else is doing it too. I have to be a rebel, y’ know?” A small smile cracked his lips, as he thought it over. “ The one night of the year I always remain sober, so i can get those drunk fucks home.” That was a lie though. His nerves were already on edge, as his fingers drummed on the top of the desk. It was the anticipation, the waiting for something to happen. His eyes flickered over to the clock.

 

**18:45**

                                                                                             -----------

**23:37**

 

**“** Hey Nines.” The android peeked up, looking over at the detective as he pushed back from the desk. There was nothing quite like starting off the new year clean of caseloads. “Follow me for a minute.”  It was something small, the only way that he could actually enjoy the damn things. 

Standing right next to one of the big windows, Gavin pointed out, watching as the soft patter of the fireworks started up. All around them in the neighborhoods, the residents liked to light them off and give him a small, safe show every year. It was tinted and dark, of course. But it was still  _ there _ .

“Detective, why don’t we head outside to see them?” Conan found himself asking, albeit slightly fascinated by the fireworks themselves. They were beautiful, littering the night sky above them.

“ **_NO._ ** ” It was immediate and rough, and exceedingly adamant. Conan actually found himself a bit surprised, not used to the serious nature of the tone.

“You’re… being ridiculous, Gavin. Don’t be irrational.” Conan tried again, taking the detective’s wrist and tugging lightly. He hadn’t ever seen him quite this resistant, short of when they first met. Gavin followed a little bit, standing nervously at the door. The glass hid the  _ sound, _ his true issue with all of this.

_ Fucking stupid, sexy android.  _ He thought to himself, taking a deep breath and pushing through the doors. He didn’t want to seem afraid of something so simple. Almost immediately, the first pop made him visibly flinch, making the retreat back into the precinct feel imminent. But he led Nines out, too anxious to notice that his hand had slid down and into the android’s own.

The next one was closer, louder. Both hands flew up to cover his ears, eyes screwed closed as he waited for a minute for them to stop.

He hadn’t even noticed Conan slipping behind him, something clicking into place with it. His hands came up, slowly placing said hands over the detective’s ears to block out the noise for him, Gavin seemed startled at first, the touch warm but entirely unexpected. Once it was clear, Conan removed one of the hands to whisper to him.

“You can trust in me, Gavin. I’ve got you now.” It was a kind set of words, unexpected from the man behind him as they sat there, together. Watching the show together, still in that silence, it felt as if it was only the two of them in the world. Finding it so easy to sink into the android’s strong body, Gavin could tell his thoughts were wandering away from that. His heart started to beat a bit faster, as the houses and streets around them started to count down.

**5!** ****  
**4!** ****  
**3!** **  
** **2!**

Gavin turned quickly, his heart racing.  _ This is stupid, you’re being stupid. He doesn’t feel feelings. He's a fucking android.  _ It didn’t stop his hands from raising up, curling behind the android’s neck and slowly pulling him down. He heard the shout of  **1!** as Gavin connected their lips together. It was a soft kiss, sweet. But it was one that blocked out the sound of the fireworks, that drowned out everything that was happening around him. 

And his heart soared the moment that Conan returned the kiss, strong arms wrapping around his waist.  He was pulled in tight as unanswered questions spilled between the two of them, but none of that mattered at the moment. When they finally pulled apart, Gavin stayed in those arms, comfortable and solid.

“Happy New Year, plastic prick.”

“Happy new year as well, Detective Reed.”

“For the love of fuck, call me Gavin!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The "Stupid, sexy __insert a thing here__" thing is a running joke with my friends and I'm so glad I got to include it in something. 
> 
> Small victories.


End file.
